¿Eso?
by Kionu Ritew
Summary: Ya tenía el cerebro frito de tanto pensar. ¿Qué es "eso" que tanto molesta a Sakura-chan? Post-guerra. One-shot


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Historia hecha solo por diversión n.n**  
 **No permito plagios, adaptaciones y publicaciones en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento previo (por si se lo preguntaban xD)**  
 **Lean con agrado :)**

* * *

Y ahí estaba, sentada junto a Naruto viendo como esté devoraba su tercer plato de ramen cuando ella ni siquiera había podido comer el primero. Lo miraba detenidamente tratando de encontrar aquello que estaba mal en él. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su alrededor. Todo había cambiado en tan solo dos años, luego de la última guerra ninja.

¡Y es que no podía entender! ¿Cómo era posible que una persona cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo? Está claro, es el héroe de la última guerra, uno de los shinobis sino el más poderoso que existía en esta época.  
Sí, él pudo lograr que la gente le reconociera y ella en serio que estaba feliz por él, es su mejor amigo, ¿cómo no estarlo?... aunque simplemente no sabía lo que le pasaba últimamente.

¿Acaso era su nuevo corte de cabello? No iba a negar que su compañero tenía un atractivo especial, que al pasar los años se había hecho más notorio en su rostro y su perfecta espalda. Pero hablando seriamente; ¿quién fue el estúpido que cortó su cabello?

Quizás sea por sus locas fans. Estaba segura de que los humos se le subieron a la pequeña cabeza de ampolleta que tenía. Es que ya la tenían al límite; ocasión que se reunía con su rubio amigo, llegaban esas alocadas fans, incluso de otras aldeas, con obsequios hechos a mano diciendo: "Por favor Naruto-kun acepta éste presente en agradecimiento por lo que has hecho". Y él, haciendo como si nada pasara. ¿¡Es que ya nadie tenía respeto por su presencia!?

O podría ser por… no, imposible, ¡es inconcebible! Ahora que analizaba bien la situación Hinata Hyuga últimamente había estado demasiado cercana, incluso le contó que estaría haciendo un regalo para él: una bufanda… ¡en pleno verano! Estaba segura de que Naruto la usaría sólo para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Sakura-chan, ¿ocurre algo?- La mira preocupado.

-No, nada. Mejor apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la oficina de Tsunade-sama-

-Mira quien lo dice, si apenas has tocado tu ramen- Sakura observó su plato; ni siquiera lo había tocado por estar pendiente de sus pensamientos. Iba a responder cuando siente a su alrededor una sensación extraña. Su aura pasó de blanco a gris y estaba roja de furia.

-Ahh... No podemos seguir con esto, Naruto. Me tiene hasta el límite

-¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?

-Ya sabes… yo también lo sé, así que no es necesario decirlo

\- Sakura-chan, realmente que no sé a lo que te refieres

-Vaya que sí eres un cabeza hueca Naruto-baka. Ni pienses que te lo diré de nuevo. No sé cómo pudiste haberme dicho que _eso_ eraalgo importante y de la nada lo olvidas… estoy segura de que tus locas fans estarán contentas con esto- Se levanta indignada del lugar y sale en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

-Naruto-baka- murmuraba. La irritaba. Sabía que Naruto podía llegar a ser un poco lento, infantil y tarado, pero no se le pasó por la mente que se le olvidara algo como _eso_.

Quedó desconcertado, a medio plato de ramen por terminar. No entendía qué es lo que ocurría con Sakura-chan. Hace varios días que se comportaba de esa forma… tan extraña. Pensaba, se frustraba, volvía a pensar, volvía a frustrarse; le era imposible recordar qué era _eso_ de lo que tanto ella hablaba y no creía ser tan estúpido como para no recordarlo, no cuando se trataba de su Sakura-chan.  
Le tomó un par de minutos recapacitar y darse cuenta que Sakura se había ido. Buscó su presencia y salió corriendo. Sabía que tenía que buscarla, sino se enfadaría más aún. ¿Por qué era tan difícil entenderla? ¿Por qué no solo le decía lo que _eso_ era? Así no se mataba cada neurona que le quedaba tratando de recordar.

No tenía un plan a mano, iría con la convicción de que algo se le ocurriría.

-Ahora sí que Sakura-chan me matará- dijo, con miedo a ser escuchado

La vio, de brazos cruzados debajo de un árbol que daba la sombra suficiente para apaciguar el calor de los días de verano. Se dedicó a contemplarla; a pesar de su ceño fruncido, lucía tan hermosa; su cabello, un poco más largo y más brillante, sus ojos iluminados por los pocos rayos de sol que traspasaban la sombra hacía que se volvieran más claros de lo normal, su piel tan blanca y tersa que solo con verla le daban ganas de besar y su…

-¡Naruto! Apresura el paso si no quieres que Tsunade-sama nos descuartice antes de que nos de la misión- Grita y él sonríe. A pesar de todo, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

-Sakura-chan, perdona por no haberme acordado antes de " _eso"_ \- Destacó de manera sutil la palabra –Ahora lo recuerdo, prometo no volver a hacerlo- Levantó su pulgar en señal de confianza. Era un genio, pensaba. De seguro que Sakura se había enojado por alguna estupidez que él hizo. ¡Genio! Héroe y genio…

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces eso no es más que un juego para ti, ¿no?- Se puso su guante. Naruto estaba perdido si creía que la engañaría con esas estupideces. Nadie juega así con Haruno Sakura, ¡Nadie!

-Q-qué, no…- movía sus manos de forma frenética- es decir sí, o sea no. ¿Quieres que lo sea? Por favor Sakura, el puño no, el puño no- Gritaba como un pequeño. -¡Quién lo diría! El gran héroe lloriqueando como una nena- decía en su interior.

-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. Por aquí, por aquí también. ¿Te encuentras bien?- gritaba un grupo de chiquillas adolescentes de la aldea y extranjeras, que se amontonaban alrededor del rubio- ¿Esa bruja te hizo algo, Naruto-kun?- Llegaban como plaga amontonándose y desplazando a la pelirosa a una distancia considerable del rubio.

Anonadada miraba la escena de su amigo. –Esperen… ¿Bru-ja? ¿Me llamaron BRUJA?- Caía de la impresión. Ya no aguantaba, definitivamente era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. – ¡Shannaroo!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora parecía una bestia incontrolable, tanto así que su cara estaba roja de furia y respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando calmarse… sin lograrlo, claro está.

El clima cambió repentinamente; el sol brillante que hace unos momentos estaba, había desaparecido dando lugar a una serie de nubes peligrosamente llenas de agua. El ambiente se tensó y Naruto (por fin) logró percibirlo.

-Chicas, no se preocupen, estoy bien. Ahora vayan a cubrirse de la lluvia antes de que se resfríen- Se sentía nervioso y esperaba que aquellas mujeres por su propio bien y el de ellas, hicieran caso a su petición.

-¡Ah, Naruto-kun se preocupa por nosotras! We love you! Ahh…- Gritaban mientras se alejaban del lugar.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan… ¿Eh? Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa?- Estaba sorprendido. De todo lo que pasó por su mente, de la gran guerrera hecha furia que se imaginó, a un golpe aturdidor, no se esperaba esto. -¿Por qué lloras?, ¿alguna de ellas te hizo daño? Sakura-chan, vamos dime que pasa, me estoy volviendo loco- Atinó a sostenerla en sus brazos.

-¡Naruto-baka! ¡Baka, baka, baka!- Daba golpes suaves al marcado abdomen del rubio. Sabía que no le hacía daño, pero solo quería descargar su furia.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan. Solo, solo dime qué pasa… por favor  
Un poco más calmada responde: -No sé si es tu corte de pelo, o tu nuevo vestuario- La miraba confundido –quizás los obsequios de todas esas estúpidas fans que ahora tienes, no sé pero últimamente estás raro...

-Espera, ¿¡yo!? Diría que tú eres la que estás…

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!- Lo mira con enojo- el otro día, cuando Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar para una misión en la aldea de la roca… ¿recuerdas?

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo

-Bien, ¿y lo que pasó luego… en la noche?- Sino fuera porque anteriormente ella estaba llorando, Naruto podría asegurar que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Me pasé la tarde con Konohamaru entrenando un poco. Luego fuimos a mi apartamento y me quedé dormido. Fue divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto.

-Espera, ¿qué?- Lo miró confundida

-Sí, Konohamaru llevó ramen y luego de eso no supe nada hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

-Pe-pe-pero tú… ese día fuiste a dejarme. De hecho me fuiste a buscar cuando terminé mi turno en el hospital y luego me dijiste _eso_ …

-Sakura-chan, créeme que si hubiera hecho eso, no lo olvidaría para nada

-Por eso no lo recuerdas…

-Espera, ¿qué fue lo que te dije esa noche?- Tragó con dificultad. Lo único que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento era un culpable: Konohamaru y su extraña idea de entrenar transformándose en él para aumentar su capacidad.

-Etto… -Dijo algo que para el rubio fue inaudible-

-Sakura-chan, habla más fuerte que no logro oírte

-…

-¿¡Qué!? Sigo sin poder escucharte. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

-Estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Me dijiste lo que sentías por mí…! Y luego, tú y yo, yo y tú, emm… tú, luego yo… nos besamos- Dejo la frase en el aire- por eso no entendía que siguieras hablando con tus descerebradas fans aceptando sus regalitos, como si yo no existiera, como si _eso_ no fuera especial.

-Detente ahí- ella lo miró, sonrojada, expectante- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Que yo te dije qué? Y espera otro momento- Trataba de procesar la idea- ¿nos besamos? Es decir, no me malinterpretes, claro que me gustaría besarte y no ha pasado ninguna sola noche en que no lo imagine… pero estoy seguro de que no fui yo. ¡Rayos! Lo recordaría por siempre… y espera otro momento…- Ya no sabía qué pensar de todo esto- M-me,-¿me correspondiste? O sea, te gusto Sakura-chan- la miró directo a sus ojos, no tenía idea de cómo responderle.

-Pues claro que sí idiota cabeza hueca, eso te dije la otra noche…

-No, no, no… no puede ser posible jaja. Sakura-chan, MI Sakura-chan, acaba de admitir que le gusto, que me besó. Soy un cabeza hueca por no recordarlo, mi mente se está friendo de tanto pensar. Pero no importa, jaja le gusto a Sakura-chan- Lo repetía más para creérselo que para otra cosa-¿¡Escucharon todos!? Le gusto a Sakura-chan, MI Sakura-chan

Toma de su mano y la lleva lejos de ese lugar. No importaba la reunión con la abuela Tsunade, ni que Sakura le gritara "baka" cada cinco segundos mientras corrían por la aldea tomados de la mano, ni siquiera el hecho de no recordar esa noche. Lo único que tenía claro es que de ahora en adelante, ella le ayudaría a recordar ese beso cada vez que él quisiera. Y claro, luego se vería con Konohamaru para arreglar ciertos asuntos. Por ahora, solo quería gritarle a la aldea entera (y sus locas fans) que SU Sakura-chan lo quería.

 **En la oficina de Tsunade**

El sol volvió con todo su esplendor a iluminar la tarde en el país del fuego, el viento suave y fresco golpeteaba su rostro. Tsunade estaba en el balcón observando la tierna escena que su par de tórtolos favoritos hacía en la entrada de la torre. Sabía que si Sakura se llegaba a enterar de su astuto plan, se enojaría por mucho tiempo, pero el resultado lo valía, lo valía…

-Naruto-nii me va a matar cuando se dé cuenta

-No te preocupes Konohamaru, hiciste un gran trabajo. Naruto estará agradecido por esto

-Tsunade-sama, usted no sabe. ¡Naruto no me lo perdonará! No me perdonará haber besado primero a Sakura-chan

-¿¡Que tú hiciste qué!?

-Usted me encomendó que hiciera lo necesario para que esto resultara. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Estaba notoriamente apenado

-Ah, suerte con eso- le sonríe

-¿Qué? Usted dijo que me iba a defender si llegaba a pasar algo

-Claro, pero esto está fuera de mi alcance, Konohamaru-kun- Estaba boquiabierto, definitivamente no sabía qué sería de él cuando Naruto se enterara- Ahora, sal. Que necesito seguir trabajando

-Sí claro, vieja bruja- Murmuró

-¿¡A quién te atreves a decirle así!? Sal antes de que sea yo quien llame a Naruto

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña locura jajaja. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, saludo, pregunta, déjelo aquí n.n**  
 **Esta fue una historia que tenía escrita hace muchísimo tiempo... mucho xD, solo que ahora la terminé y le modifiqué un par de cosas jajaja**  
 **Creo que no me gusta Hinata-chan... no sé... no va conmigo xD**  
 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, alegran mi corazón 3**  
 **Saludos, nos leemos. Bless 3**  
 **PD: Arriba en NaruSaku!**


End file.
